


L-Corp Isn't just for business

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: This prompt is for L-Corp.After a hard day out on the field Alex takes out her frustrations the best way she knows how.





	L-Corp Isn't just for business

L-Corp

Alex walked into Lena’s office from the balcony where her sister just left her. 

Lena was surprised for three reasons, one Alex wasn't supposed to be here, two she was on her balcony, and three she was wearing her DEO uniform.

“Alex, why are you here? Is there something wrong?” Lena looked alarmed.

Alex stepped up to her as Lena met her halfway across the office, “Supergirl gave me a lift, I was desperate to see you.” Alex placed her gloved hands on her lovers bare arms, her dark eyes looking at Lena like she could eat her right up. Then she kissed her softly on the lips.

Lena’s body reacted immediately, when Alex kissed her and looked at her like that, touched her like that, it turned her on instantly.

Heat radiated off them both and they had hardly done anything.

Then Lena noticed Alex had a cut to her forehead just below her hairline, she reached up and gently touched it, “Honey, your hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Alex told her pulling her in close with her strong hands, “I just need to feel you.” 

She knew this Alex, it was pent up frustration, anger, not at her but at the situations she had been put into. She often took out her frustrations on Lena when she got home, usually with her strong calloused hands, her firm tongue, gentle fingers and occasionally a strap on would make an appearance when Alex would return from the bathroom. Lena had lost count of the number of times it had happened. She wasn't complaining, she loved it when Alex surprised her and she was happy to let her do whatever she needed to do until they fell into a peaceful slumber together. Well actually that depended on where they were at the time, because sometimes Alex had gone to her lab, or her office. And sometimes Lena returned the favor if she had a particularly hard day at the office, or was frustrated with her work in the lab.

But as much as she wanted Alex right now, she was worried about her. 

Alex moved in to kiss Lena but she moved slightly back stopping her, “Alex what happened out there?” 

“I don't want to talk about it, just let me love you, please?” Alex told her with a hint of desperation in her voice, “I need you.”

Lena moved back towards the desk with Alex holding her hand, she lent back against it and pulled the redhead into a heated kiss. They breathed heavily against each other as they kissed and touched each other passionately. But when Lena went for the zip on Alex’s uniform she stopped her and pulled Lena up onto the desk. Lena moaned as Alex parted her thighs and stepped between them. Then she pulled off her gloves and placed them onto the table behind them. 

Alex ran her hands up and down Lena’s parted thighs. She pushed Lena’s dress up revealing her black lace panties.

“Are you okay with this?” Alex asked looking to her eyes. Alex might need it but if Lena didn't, she would always stop.

Lena nodded, “Take me Alex, make me yours love.”

Alex groaned at the sexy irish lilt that slipped out when Lena spoke sometimes. It turned her on even more.

Lena softly moaned out as Alex’s fingers made their way up, pushing her panties to the side.

“I love you,” Alex told her as she inserted a finger and then two, pushing in and out of her, “I love you so much baby.”

Lena’s legs were wrapped tightly around the directors waist as she continued to fuck her. 

The gentle sound of their bodies moving against each other, lips crashing together, sighs from Alex and Lena’s moaning were all that could be heard in the CEO’s office, until twenty minutes later when Lena was coming hard around those strong fingers and that hot tongue.

Afterwards Alex went to clean up and headed for one of Lena’s bottles of bourbon. When she got there Lena was already there, looking a little disheveled, her lipstick smudged, with two glasses. Lena handed one to her lover.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Lena asked gently.

Alex sighed and looked down at the glass in her hand, “We lost someone, it was tough, she had a wife.”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s arm, she rubbed up and down, “I’m so sorry love. That’s horrible.”

Alex slowly looked up and into Lena’s green eyes, “I never want to feel that pain Lena, I know that sounds selfish, but if I lost you, I don't know how I could carry on.”

“You won't lose me darling, not when I have you to protect me, my knight in shining armour,” she teased, trying to lighten Alex’s mood.

“How can you be so sure? I lost an agent out there today.” Alex sank her bourbon in one go.

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s, curling her fingers around the slender but strong hands, “I trust you with my life Alex. I know you would do everything humanly possible to save anyone. Not just me.”

Alex squeezed her hand and then gave a slight smile, “I’m sorry Lena, it's just been a day, as you would say.”

Lena chuckled, “Well I know as much as anyone how that feels, come on let's go back to your apartment, or mine, I don't care, and get ready for bed.”

“What, so you want round two?” Alex smirked.

“Of course I do stud.”

  
  



End file.
